


Like Bee, Like Honey (Tes lèvres et ton amour coulent comme du miel sur mon corps)

by 3minswriting



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Bees, Could be interpreted as dubious consent?, Dom/sub Undertones, Drone Soldier!Dongho, Food Sex, Honey, King Bee!Minhyun, M/M, bee fucking, bottom dongho, here it is anw, no one asked for it, yes you read right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3minswriting/pseuds/3minswriting
Summary: There’s never been a relaxing day at the Polaris Hive.Not for the drones, not for the soldiers, and certainly not for the Queen. There is always something to do, some activity to demand attention and focus.For King Bee Minhyun, that something is Dongho.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	Like Bee, Like Honey (Tes lèvres et ton amour coulent comme du miel sur mon corps)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inpiniteu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/gifts).



> a whole queen ♡
> 
> who would've thought a single comment would spark nearly 4k of bee fucking?  
>    
> not inpiniteu, probably.
> 
> this is for you, and to all the sweets in my life.

There’s never been a relaxing day at the Polaris Hive.

From the first founding Queen, his foremother, to his very own crowning day as King Bee, Minhyun has never seen a moment’s rest ever being enjoyed by any of his subjects.

It is simply the way life is around here.

An eternal buzz of thousands of drone guards, gatherers, and nurses permeates every room; a sturdy moat of sound that envelops the dripping palace grounds and warns any outsider nearby that this is the Hwang’s kingdom, and the sweetness therein will be defended to the death by an army of silver stingers.

They all move with constant energy, the steady, minute flaps of translucent wings accompanying their conversations as they carry out their daily tasks. Cells are built and destroyed, honey stored, babies reared and drones trained, all by the tireless activity of Polarisian bees.

The life of a King however, is much lighter than that of his subjects.

Minhyun spends more time wandering halls than he does ruling. He is a fortunate son, crown sitting atop his platinum blond head without any of the weight the gold would normally bring. All the royal responsibilities fall to his older sister, the Queen; he simply oversees the bustle of the bees. An easy job, since they are all born and trained to do their work and do so until they drop dead.

So he takes his daily walks as a spectre in gold and white robes through the hive, briefly blessing his subjects with his towering presence, his smiles, and his sweet songs to encourage them through another endless day of labour.

All adore him, none complain; only Minhyun complains, and he does so the moment his quiet guard opens the door for him to his chambers.

“Such a long day, I am exhausted.” Minhyun has walked for a whole hour and he eagerly wanders to his bed to sit. “Dongho, get the door. And bring me some jelly, would you?”

Minhyun’s eyes follow the obedient backtrack of his guard, enjoying the curve of the other’s body when he bows to him.

“Yes, your Majesty.” Dongho is always efficient at following his orders which, he should be, Minhyun thinks as the guard reappears from the anteroom with a white goblet clasped between his hands. 

After all, while there were bees born to wander the fields and others to rear the future generations, Dongho was born and bred with a single purpose: to serve his King. 

“Here you are.” The goblet is offered with a bowed head.

Minhyun makes sure to brush his fingers over Dongho’s hands when he takes the cup from him, revelling in the way the other bee jumps at the touch. Dongho has always been dutiful, Minhyun's noticed, but lately the other is more skittish around him. He’s heard him talking to the other workers like usual, his high laughter easy to recognise to Minhyun’s ears even from within the buzzing halls.

What’s changed between them, Minhyun isn’t sure, but he doesn’t concern himself with it. Dongho is made for him; whatever it is, the shorter bee will get over it. 

"Thank you." Minhyun swallows down his smile with a mouthful of jelly. 

The guard assumes a kneeling position, the long fronds of his antennae shifting like reeds in the wind. He is dressed little better than any other colony member, a uniform of crisp marigold and midnight covering him completely. Tight at his narrow waist hangs a gleaming stinger sword. The scabbard tip scrapes the floor behind him as he knees, disturbing the film of pollen near his feet.

Pollen. 

Minhyun’s nose twitches.

"Is there anything more I can do for you, your Majesty?" Dongho dares not raise his head. 

Minhyun turns his eyes beyond his guard to his royal chambers. The hexagonal walls are thick with honey, liquid gold packed into condensed combs, while the floor and ceiling are kept solid in matte bars of hardened wax. He keeps his room simply, tidily, even though as King he could have anything he wanted.

There’s nothing extravagant, a few pieces of wax furniture, his scant personal belongings displayed atop the white bedside table. Finery is subtle: white spider silk curtains around the posters of his bed, the splashes of colour in his jewelled crown collection preserved in hardened honey mounted to the wall, along with ceremonial weapons and sceptres. A vase of yellow roses stand at a place of pride on the console table, their buttery petals yet unfurled. 

Normal. Clean.

Except there’s faint sprinkles of pollen dust in the shape of small footprints on the floor, glittering as though grains of sand.

“Yes. Clean up that dust, you’ve dragged it everywhere-” Minhyun gestures at the tracks.

“Oh! Right away. My apologies, your Majesty.” Dongho bows thrice, brow creased with guilt as he rushes to fetch a broom. 

He is focussed, diligent, shoulders hunched as the sticky bristles are dragged in hasty swipes over the waxed floors. For a bee bred for him, Minhyun thinks, they could have lessened the sword skill and upped the tidiness. A shame.

Streaks of pollen are smeared further over the waxy floors. 

“Do you have somewhere more important to be, Dongho?” Minhyun runs a hand through platinum blond hair when his guard’s gaze snaps up to look at him.

“Huh?” Dongho clutches the broomstick.

“I asked, do you have an appointment to keep? Something pressing?”

“No, no your Majesty.” Dongho deflates as though a frightened kitten cowering from an unfamiliar guest’s arrival. “Serving your Majesty is my priority. Always.”

“Is that so?” Minhyun places his goblet on the bedside table next to his crown before he swings his legs back over the side and stands.

Most drone bees are shorter, smaller by nature; Minhyun towers over his hive wherever he goes. But with the way Dongho shrinks from him, broad shoulders squeezing inward and crinkling his striped coat between his compacting pectorals, the black-haired bee seems tiny when Minhyun stands in front of him.

“Let me show you how to sweep without scratching the wax off my precious floors, then.” Minhyun takes the broom handle by Dongho’s hand.

Sidling up until the sticky warmth of honey strands presses against his front from the residue on Dongho’s back, Minhyun is careful not to crush Dongho’s fluttering wings as he guides his grip and motion of the broom in slow, teasing strokes. “See, like this. Don’t rush it, my sweet.” 

“Yes, your Majesty.” It comes out as a mumble, Dongho’s head lowered. 

“You were sweeping so quickly, I thought perhaps you had somewhere you wanted to be more than here, with your King.” Minhyun continues, amused as he can feel the guard’s body tense further with each blow of hot breath from his lips. 

It was too easy to stir him, sometimes, and he laughs while the tips of Dongho’s antennae turn pink. 

“No, I only wish to do a good job for you.” Dongho breaks away, sweeping as he’d been shown.

“Alright, Dongho. Don’t miss a single speck.” Minhyun wanders back to his bed, settling on the edge of the covers.

“I won’t!” 

Dongho is nothing if not thorough. Minhyun watches his careful motions, the movements of his muscles, the swivel of his wide hips as though to some unknown song, a peculiar kind of grace that Minhyun associated with his guard’s military training. There’s a pleasant amount of attention to detail, Minhyun sees, in Dongho clearing every speck and disposing of it in the anteroom. The guard loiters near the chamber exit, his gaze is hopeful when he awaits his dismissal, “Have I missed any areas, your Majesty?”

“Come here.” Minhyun crooks a finger. When Dongho stops a few metres away, he sighs, “Here, Dongho. Do not make me repeat myself.”

Dongho inches forward in wary steps but his response is prompt. Obedient, Minhyun thinks, chuckling.

“Closer.” He commands, waiting until the tips of Dongho’s black boots are practically touching Minhyun’s toes. “Down.”

“Your Majesty?” 

“Lean,” Minhyun reaches a hand for the collar of Dongho’s uniform, the stiff black fabric creasing under the force of his grip and tugs him in close. Their noses are now as close to kissing as the tips of their toes, and Minhyun can smell the low simmer of burnt amber among the honey notes on Dongho’s skin, a perfume unique to him alone. They could be in a room of thousands, and Minhyun could scent out his perfect partner. It was as Dongho was made to be for him: sweet, tantalising. “You have pollen all over your clothes. Take them off.”

“I’m sorry?” Dongho’s throat ripples as he swallows.

“You heard me, Dongho. I said take off your clothes.” Minhyun repeats. Fingertips slowly trace over the tanned skin, outlining the tremulous pulse of Dongho’s jugular down to the hollow of his throat, dragging the fabric of his uniform out of the way to expose the ridges of his defined collarbones. “Do you need me to show you how it is done?”

“No, I can-” But Dongho’s fingers are shaking badly, he can barely unfasten a single clip of his brocade vest. 

“Let me, or you will stain even more of my room with your dirty clothes.” Minhyun bats away the trembling hands, unclasps all the clips and shoves it free from Dongho’s torso in seconds.

“I should leave y-” Dongho attempts to step back, but Minhyun reaches for his own high-neck collar, white silk coming away easily as rainfall once the buttons are undone with deliberate slowness. 

The guard is transfixed for a split second; Minhyun sees his amber eyes widening, pupils blown black as though a yawning hole ready to devour each inch of pale skin Minhyun reveals. Then Dongho tears himself away, gaze to their feet. “I’m sorry, your Majesty- I shouldn’t-”

“Dongho,” Minhyun calls his name, shrugging free of the silk threads that had covered him, “Your King has given you an order. Are you going to disobey me?”

“No.” Dongho echoes with conviction. He would never, Minhyun knows. Ever since he had been given to his King, then only a prince, Dongho has always followed his orders.

More often than not, he’s gone above and beyond. 

But now, he stands motionless.

Only his antennae wobble with the rhythm of his quickening breath.

“You are trying my patience.” Minhyun fakes a minute frown. 

The lie has the desired impact. 

Barely a breath escapes Dongho’s chest before he’s stripping his layers in front of him. He shucks them into a messy pile and stands before him, reminding Minhyun of a naked flower plucked free of its glorious petals. Minhyun’s wings flutter as though an electric current crackles through them, the flurry shifting the blond hair at his nape. There are no more protests when Minhyun’s fingers curve around the sharp dip of Dongho’s slender waist.

Finally. But it’s not enough, there’s still too great a distance lingering between them. 

“Look at me, Dongho.” Minhyun pulls him closer, guiding him until his knees collide with the bed and he has no choice but to kneel, settling on Minhyun’s lap. “Dongho...”

Amber eyes find his, chin barely untucked from his clavicle. Minhyun smooths careful hands over tanned curves, from the width of his hips to the bulky muscles of his ass now smothering slender thighs. Dongho shivers, his expression torn, bottom lip chewed under his front teeth. 

“Your Majesty-”

“Minhyun,” Minhyun corrects him.

“King Minhyun,” Dongho’s hands clasp, unclasp, fingers intertwined and knotting in front of his growing arousal, “is this…truly what you desire of me?”

“I desire all of you.” Minhyun replies simply. 

It is his birthright. 

He’s not sure what it is in those words that break Dongho’s reservations, but suddenly he’s tasting sweetness of the lips that fall against his, in the voice that calls his name in breathy sighs, and the body Minhyun caresses. He pushes him onto the bed and settles between thighs that part only for his touch. 

For many years, he's cherished the small moments they’ve shared from the tales Dongho eagerly sang to him of the outside world his sheltered King could never see, to the bouquets of yellow flowers the shy bee presented to him daily since they were both barely more than larvae. This is his Dongho, the honey that glues his long days together in a string of neverending sweetness.

“My King..” Dongho moans, kissing along Minhyun’s neck, hungrily down his pale shoulders. He rolls against the sheets to let Dongho explore his body in careful kisses. Groans as pink lips that were made to revere him are joined by a warm tongue that licks praises over his thickening cock. The feathery touch of antennae tickles Minhyun’s navel, making him jerk into Dongho’s awaiting mouth. 

“God, Dongho-!” Minhyun’s spread wings flutter as Dongho’s cheeks hollow. Pleasure drips in a steady stream down his spine, warmth pooling with each quiet buzz of Dongho’s hums around his cock, the other’s half-lidded gaze foggily watching him through a curtain of black lashes until he’s too hard, too eager and he grunts, “Stop. Enough.”

“You don’t want-?” Dongho barely pulls away, the tip of his king’s dick bouncing against his glistening lips when he speaks.

His eyes are wide, confused, but he doesn’t resist when Minhyun sits up and grabs him by the wrists to pull him up further on the bed.

“I told you, I desire you.” Minhyun kisses Dongho’s sweaty forehead, reaching for the goblet on his bedside table. “ _All_ of you.”

“But…” Dongho bites his bottom lip. He remains on all fours, eyes on the fingers disappearing into the cup and re-emerging with a thick layer of caramel coating from knuckle to tip.

It’s the second time he’s seen hesitation so Minhyun waits for the other to continue. Instead, Dongho says nothing, transfixed by the elongating strand of jelly dripping from Minhyun’s fingertips. 

“What do you desire, Dongho?” Minhyun stirs his fingers, scooping up a lump that begins to disintegrate into an oozing waterfall almost immediately, yet gradual as the dawn.

“You, your Majesty,” Dongho’s wings frantically flicker between his shoulders and he manages to tear his eyes away to look up at Minhyun, 

he’s beautiful, he’s scared, he’s resolute, 

and he makes Minhyun’s already aching cock twitch when he smiles and says, “only you.”

Minhyun crooks his coated fingers. “Then do not make me wait any more.”

The sheets rustle as Dongho crawls close, turning around and presenting what Minhyun’s only grabbed previously through clothing, admired from the moment they matured and Dongho’s ass ripened into thick mounds that left Minhyun wondering every day what it would feel like to finally claim his soul companion. He’d waited and waited, hinting and teasing, and Dongho ran from him, only to run back to him the second Minhyun stopped looking. He’d _waited_ , and it was long enough for them both. 

“Gorgeous…” Minhyun mutters, prying apart tanned globes to expose Dongho’s entrance.

He can tell the other’s embarrassed, eager, untouched - not because of how softly he whimpers into his forearms when Minhyun eases the first finger past the tight ring of twitching muscles, or how Dongho moans and sniffles after another enters him. But from how he is barely loose enough and he’s already fucking himself back onto Minhyun’s hand, looking up at him from over his shoulder, glassy veil of spread wings obscuring little of Dongho’s desperation.

From how, for the first time, his loyal guard asks for something from him instead of giving selflessly: 

“..,more...please?”

Minhyun pulls his fingers free, scooping another layer of jelly to coat his steadily dripping cock. He preens under the warmth of Dongho’s excitement, watching how just the slightest flick of his nose to command him to lay down has his guard grinning and his legs spread. 

“Never say I am not generous, Dongho.” Minhyun murmurs, kissing him slowly as he aligns himself between thick thighs. 

“Make me sing your praises, then.” The challenge is soft compared to the tightness of his willing body. Dongho is already moaning sweetly the moment Minhyun sinks into him, eyes squeezed shut. “Mm..”

In these royal chambers, the temperature is always cool, the way Minhyun prefers it, and there’s little of the noise of the buzzing hive that penetrates these walls. He loves it this way, because now he has the warmth of Dongho’s body beneath him, wrapped around him in powerful arms and trembling legs. Each sound, every gasp, sends him in deeper, the buzz of Dongho’s throat as Minhyun thrusts into him, the click of their wings as their mouths meet. Minhyun is drunk on him, sweet and thick and smelling of amber, dizzying, electrifying.

“Dongho, Dongho,” The other is his alone, his name falling from panting lips wet with the royal nectar of Dongho’s love, washing through Minhyun until he’s drowning in it, their bodies made viscous with passion. 

“So good, so sweet. Ahh.” Wet heat oozes around his hard cock, sweet lubricant sucking each stroke with a wet smack as he thrusts in and out of Dongho’s ass. All thought becomes a blur the faster he fucks and the louder Dongho cries, loud enough perhaps that the other guards stationed at the end of the hall could hear. The idea burns in Minhyun’s belly. _Good, let them hear, let the whole hive know_ he thinks, grinning when they kiss. Dongho is _his,_ made for him, him alone, and he can unmake him. 

“Please, Minhyun- my king my king please-” Dongho wraps his legs tighter around Minhyun’s waist, lifts his hips up higher to meet each thrust.

“Dongho, my honey, darling-” Minhyun chants, air hissing out of his nostrils as he fucks harder into Dongho’s velvety insides. Pollen is everywhere on the bed, dusting the angles of Dongho’s ribs, gold and glittering, twisted into Minhyun’s blond hair between the other’s desperate fingers. The silk sheets are creased, sticking to Dongho’s sweaty back and tugging at Minhyun’s knees with each frantic thrust. “Dongho-” It’s a warning, a promise, and Dongho arches his back, squeezes his entrance in invitation around Minhyun’s cock. 

“Do it, fill me, Minhyun-ahhh.” The air trembles in the tiny gap between their gasping mouths. Dongho shivers, his body jerking as Minhyun roars his release, wings snapping out behind him. Royal seed, precious and irreplaceable, floods Dongho’s insides, pumped in deeper and deeper until Dongho groans weakly underneath him. Minhyun grunts, hips pistoning for a final strain, muscles taut, blond hair dangling from his forehead, eyes scrunched shut. 

“Dongho-, you feel- that was- mmnh.” He lowers himself atop the other’s smaller frame. Their skin sticks, the tack of honey and Minhyun’s release gluing their bodies together even as Dongho shakily lowers his arms and legs to lay spread on the bed, panting.

“My King..” The words are little more than a gasp.

“My little honey.” Minhyun kisses Dongho’s slack lips, sated. 

Gold pollen falls free from his wings as he pulls them in against his spine, flecks snowing from his fringe and onto Dongho’s chest as Minhyun runs a hand through his hair. He eyes the settlement of the floral dust once it migrates onto Dongho’s nose, chin, lips. The mess is distracting, but Dongho fingertips worshipping the contours of his faces has Minhyun relaxing against his touch, revelling in it. 

His birthright, his claim, to have this.

He’ll have it a hundred times more.

“What...is it?” Dongho asks, breaking the long silence of Minhyun's stare.

“You have more cleaning to do.” Minhyun carefully pulls out, flops onto his side next to Dongho. The other twitches, brow creasing at the sensation of heat trickling free between the cleft of his thighs and buttocks. 

“But..” Dongho’s eyes are closed, barely able to speak as he falls asleep, “..the mess was your fault..you made…”

Minhyun chuckles, throwing a long leg over Dongho’s, slender thigh lying as though a white belt over sharp hipbones. “And I’ll take responsibility for it, as I did now.”

The guard shifts, humming softly, “Yes, your Majesty.” 

Ever loyal, Minhyun thinks with amusement as he strokes away loose strands from Dongho’s sweaty forehead tenderly. For tonight, there are no more duties he must complete, so Minhyun dismisses his beloved guard into the land of dreams with a kiss to his ear. 

“Sleep well, my sweet bee.” 

-

In the morning, he wakes to happy buzzing and Dongho's smile.

"What is it?" Minhyun reaches a hand around the other. He's never seen Dongho so alert in the morning before, not even when they were young.

"I'm alive!" 

"And loud." Minhyun chuckles.

"But, we- you- we had- and you're _King_. I thought after we, because the drones-"

That's when Minhyun opens his eyes, laughing, "Dongho," His poor, silly little bee, "that is only for those who serve the Queen." Bred to breed, then to die after the first union. A simple life, Minhyun thinks as he pushes Dongho onto his back while his embarrassed guard continues to argue how was _he_ supposed to know, it's not like there were many kings in their hive.

"I am touched you were willing to die for my cock, Dongho." Minhyun smirks.

"I-" Dongho shoots him a dirty look, but it melts away the moment his king's hand disappears between them and squeezes him lightly. "- _ahhh_."

"Do not worry," As he grinds slowly between the sticky heat of Dongho's body, Minhyun nips along the buzzing column of his throat, "I'll have you die upon me every night, if you wish."

He can tell Dongho wants to snap; the sarcasm is on the edge of his tongue tip, so Minhyun kisses it away, laughing, and soon enough Dongho is laughing too after rolling his eyes twice at him - once in annoyance, another in pleasure.

"Can't I rest?" Dongho eventually whines when his King pulls him out of bed later to wash up.

"No." Minhyun replies, swatting at him to walk faster and is rewarded with a pouting kiss. 

Such is the life of any bee in the Polaris Hive but, Minhyun thinks as Dongho melts against him under the shared spray of cool spring water,

none complain.

Least of all their King.

-

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading! comments&kudos are always very appreciated!
> 
> chat&updates&nonsense ✦[fic twitter](https://twitter.com/3minswriting)✦


End file.
